Fort
=History= Fort was a working system spearheaded by Jamie O'Connell and Bryan Grove. The two began working in Jamie's woods, constructing a series of large, wooden forts. The project became massive, and thus the boys enlisted the help of other Wazoo members. Soon, the founders took leadership, giving themselves high titles, Jamie being Messiah, and Bryan being second in command as Pharoah. The enlisted workers were soon thrust into a social class system in which workers climbed through rankings. At each meeting, a single worker was promoted up a level. However, a worker could be demoted at any time if they messed up. =Locations= while Fort was initially located in the woods directly behind Jamie's house, it grew to reach far back into the wilds of Medfield. The first few forts built were small and have mostly fallen apart due to forces of nature. The Pharoa's fort, the largest and only currently standing structure is located just out of sight of the homes on causeway street. It took several years to build, and is the key building in the Fort world. It stands high enough for two people to stand in, and is large enough for about four persons to be in at a time. several extensions have been started, but none were finished. The outpost is located far from the main area on a rocky ledge along a nature path. It was meant to be the biggest structure build, and was started during the height of Fort mania. Unfortunatly, it feel down several times and no longer exists. Sam Hoffman is a tree that was controversially cut down by Cory Pray (see curruption) over a small cliff. the spectactle was recorded by Andrew Thomas and is often associated with the violence and brutality of Fort. =Abuse= Jamie and Bryan were known as completely ruthless leaders. They wanted their project finished at all costs. Thus, the men began using methods of abuse on the workers. These practices included regular beatings and chucking acorns at the workers. During one scenario, Jamie would walk over to one woodsman and say "Initiate". This was a signal, which prompted the individual to begin running as far as he could. After a small count, Jamie would begin chucking acorns at the person. =Corruption= The leaders were also filled with corruption. At one point, Bryan instructed a long-time worker Cory Pray to chop down a tree. Jamie saw this occuring and furiously asked Bryan who asked him to do it. Bryan lied, telling Jamie that Cory had chopped down the tree by freewill. Eventually, the workers became fed up with the corrupt leadership, declaring The War. =Titles and Positions= In order to establish a hierarchy of rule, positions were delcared and given to each member of fort. At the zenith of the pyramid was Messiah, followed by Pharaoh. The next in line was high priest, then warrior, then artisan, then merchant, and finally was slave. The level of a persons authority also decreed the level of creative imput that they were allowed, as well as establishing a chain of command and most importantly an incentive system. Several special titles were given to workers including Deaf Man of the Forest to G (who had to put acorns in his ears) and the title of Lumberjack to Cory Pray after the incident of corruption with Pharaoh Bryan Grove. =Documentation= For a brief period, the time spent at Fort was documented by Andrew Thomas. He began coming to various work days equiped with a camera. He began filming everything, including the work, abuse, and ending ceremonies. The footage was originally intended to be edited into a documentary, however since the event, the tapes have not been seen.